


Love Yourself

by abeautifulmessofcontradictions



Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abeautifulmessofcontradictions/pseuds/abeautifulmessofcontradictions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a smutty little one-shot of Lizzie getting it on all on her own!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own The Blacklist characters; I just like to make them do my bidding! My muse for this one was a simple, haunting melody by Lindsey Stirling “River Flows in You” and, strangely, “Love Yourself” by Justin Bieber (I have no idea why, but one does not question the muse). :) Enjoy!

She studies the planes of her body in the full-length mirror, drawing her fingertips across the velvety softness of her own skin. 

She is radiant.

Lizzie trains her eyes on the peaks and valleys of her body, watching the rise and fall of her breasts with her breathing, slow and steady under the spell of the music flowing from the speaker on the dresser.

She smiles at her reflection; trying to see herself as Red sees her.

Crystal nipple clamps glitter and wink in the soft glow of the candlelight with each breath. She sighs, fingertips lightly brushing over full breasts and flat stomach, dipping into the crevice of her belly button teasingly. She sweeps her hands down creamy thighs, lips parting on a quiet exhalation.

She turns her body away from the mirror, craning her head around to admire the plump swell of her booty. She smiles indulgently, running one hand over the curve of her rear, tracing the fading pink imprint of Red’s hand. God, she loves it when he leaves his mark on her! She splays her other hand across the line of her chin, tucking the edge of one finger between her teeth, beaming at the memory of last night.

She sighs happily, turning once more to face the mirror.

She cocks her head critically, eyes flitting over her reflection. Hands raise up to tweak one of the clamps, arranging it so the chains fall evenly, a single, fiery ruby swinging directly between her breasts. The set was an early Christmas gift from Red; something for her to play with while he was away on business this week. He had only been gone a day and already his absence had her reaching for it in their toy drawer. She missed him, missed his scent and the feel of his hands on her; he had promised to be home by New Year’s.

Her hands dip behind the jewel to the tiny o-ring that dangles behind it. She drags the longer chain suspended from the ring through her hands until she reaches the last clamp, swinging loose. Bending forward slightly, she finds her clit with her fingers and attaches the final clamp, wincing at the twin tendrils of pain and pleasure unfurling themselves inside her. She straightens, feeling the satisfying twinges at her nipples and between her legs. Giving her reflection one final glance, Lizzie pads, naked and silent, to the kitchen.

Raising herself on her toes to reach the wine glasses on the top shelf of the cabinet produces a sweet, sharp pang on her most sensitive bits. Lizzie retrieves a single wine glass and crosses to the wine rack on the other side of the kitchen, each step producing tingling prickles. She surveys their collection and pulls a random chardonnay from the wall; discerning varying wine properties is not her avocation. She finds the corkscrew in a drawer and slides it closed with her hip, pausing to savor the acute sensations that tug on her with the quick hip thrust. She has to stop for a moment, toes curling against the imported travertine, her face screwing up into a tight expression.

Letting out a shuddering breath, she pops the cork from the bottle and pours a generous serving. She leaves the bottle and corkscrew on the kitchen island and sashays back to the bedroom, through the quiet, dark apartment, glass in hand.

The candles are flickering under the soft breeze produced by the air conditioner, throwing shadows along the full wall of windows across from their bed, overlooking Manhattan in the darkness. Lizzie takes a sip of her wine, peering into the night, wondering what time it is in Monaco and when Red will call.

Setting her wineglass on the dresser, she crosses to their walk-in closet. She reaches up for their toy box on the top shelf and snags one of Red’s dress shirts off the hanger on her way out. Tossing the box on their bed, Lizzie brings the shirt up to her face, inhaling his cologne deeply. Her eyes close and she buries her face in the fabric. She drapes the shirt over the pillow next to her and climbs into bed, centering herself in the middle. 

She reaches for the box, fingers delving inside for something to help her ease the delicious ache between her thighs caused by Red’s absence. A grin steals across her face when her fingers close around something thick and pliable. Perfect.

Lizzie draws the lifelike dildo from the box, smiling salaciously. She holds the bright red jelly form up to examine it. She runs her fingertips over the surface, gripping it firmly in her hands. It’s large, like Red, thick and veined along the underside, the head smooth and bulbous. She sighs, bringing the head to rest against the side of her clit, rubbing it gently around the clamp. She moaned at the feel of the smooth head dipping around her clit. She pinched one of the clamps tighter on her nipple, pain singing through her breast.

She brings the dildo lower on her body, edging it closer to her entrance gently, coating the tip with her arousal. She repeats the motion over and over again, building a rhythm as she draws the smooth, rounded end against the entrance to her core and spreading her moisture around her clit.

Her sheath is dripping wet and throbbing. With each pass, she drives the tip of the dildo a little farther until the head slips completely past her clasping entrance. Lizzie moans in earnest now, twisting the base of the massive dildo so that is slides deeper and deeper into her body. She fucks herself with abandon, driving it deeply into herself, back arching off the bed, pulling the chains taut across her body, increasing the sensations flowing over her skin. Soon, she is burying the thick crimson mass completely inside her hot, tight sheath, the end brushing her cervix, trembling with the force and intensity of the feeling she creates. There is nothing gentle in her wildness; she is completely controlled by the passion stripping away her inhibitions. 

She angles the shaft more forcefully, guiding it to her g-spot, seeking release. She finds her sweet spot and echos her movements, feeling her climax build. Blindly, she combs the treasure chest with her free hand for the tiny clit vibrator. Finding it, she desperately switches it on and holds the pulsating tendrils against her pleasure button. Sensations build and spill over, cascading down her body in trembling, exhilarating waves of pleasure.

She holds the vibrator to her clit, keeping it locked against herself, the pulses conducting themselves to the teeth of the metal clamp, sending the deepest vibrations thrumming through her. Her moans are coming louder now, an endless stream of wanton resonance echoing around her in the empty room. She arcs off the bed, toes curling into the sheets; knees part tensely, the muscles of her abdomen clenching and rippling with effort as her body bows in the middle of its own volition. Her other hand continues to drive the dildo punishingly into her flesh, the combination pushing her over the edge into ecstasy. Balancing the vibrator against the bundle of nerves with her palm, she pinches the lower clamp tighter with two fingers, a crescendo reaching its peak.

Her body bucks uncontrollably against the bed, thighs clenching shut on the toys. Eyes closing, Lizzie screams her orgasm into the warm, empty air, Red’s name tumbling from her lips. She whispers his name over and over, as if she can, by force of will alone, return him to her. She turns her head into the scent of his shirt on her pillow, joyous tears of release leaking from her eyes. She is panting, breasts heaving while her climax slows, emptying her body of tension and stress.

Lizzie breathes deeply, rolling her eyes back up to gaze at the ceiling, immersed in thought. “Oh, Red,” she sighs his name.

She spreads her legs again, tugging gently on the dildo until her body relinquishes it with a satisfying pop. The vibrator has slipped from her body and she searches for it, switching it off. Gently, Lizzie releases the clamp from her clit with a gasp, pins and needles prickling over the tender flesh. Finally, she unhooks the clips from her nipples, biting sensation returning in a rush as capillaries refill and blood streams to the surface of her skin, bringing with it a feeling of euphoria She closes her eyes for a moment, savoring the flush of her body’s response.

Lizzie carries the toys into the master bathroom, dropping them in the sink until later. She strides back into the bedroom, stopping in front of the slim laptop situated on the dresser a few feet from the end of the bed. She bends down to the camera, giving Red a perfect view of her swaying breasts, the harsh lines from the clamps still visible on her nipples. 

“Night, baby,” she murmurs, her voice low, still heady with her impassioned release. “Love you, Red.”


End file.
